Um Sonho Possível
by loverspn
Summary: Como Jared gostaria que aquele sonho se realizasse...


**Nota**:Essa é a minha 1º fic. É um presente para Mary Spn minha ficwriter favorita e que foi também minha inspiração para escrever essa fic.

* * *

><p><span>Um Sonho Possível<span>

Jared acordou no meio da noite, suado e ainda sentindo as sensações que aquele sonho lhe causou. Tinha sido tão intenso que parecia mesmo real e seu corpo também percebeu isso. Ele deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, escorregou a mão pelo peito se lembrando de cada detalhe do sonho:

_Estava sozinho em seu apartamento se preparando para ir dormir quando a campainha tocou, Jared levou um susto pois não estava esperando ninguém, ainda mais aquela hora. Foi atender a porta do jeito que estava mesmo, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom. Quando olhou pelo olho mágico se surpreendeu ao ver o amigo ali, não se lembrava de terem combinado algo para essa noite. Abriu a porta e deixou Jensen entrar._

_- Oi Jen. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou preocupado _

_- Alguma coisa?... não,não aconteceu nada. Por quê? - Jensen parecia meio nervoso, como se não tivesse certeza se deveria estar ali_

_- Por nada. só perguntei por perguntar.- Jared deu de ombros, mas sabia que tinha algo estranho com ele. E sabia como fazê-lo falar. - Quer uma cerveja?_

_Isso! Uma cerveja, era tudo o que precisava agora._

_- Claro - Sorriu, quem sabe assim teria coragem de fazer o que veio fazer._

_Jared foi até a cozinha, pegou duas cervejas e deu uma a Jensen enquanto se sentavam no sofá._

_- Ta tudo bem mesmo cara? Você parece meio tenso. - Disse passando a mão sobre o seu ombro._

_- Por que? Só posso visitar meu amigo quando tenho algum problema? - Jensen se fingiu de ofendido_

_Jared deu um sorriso enorme para Jensen, que sorriu de volta para ele_

_- Claro que não.- Aproximou seus rostos como se fosse lhe contar um segredo- Sabe que pode vir quando quiser._

_Jensen ficou algum segundos encarando o chão, depois voltou a olhar Jared que lhe devolvia um olhar de curiosidade._

_- Jay... v-você... _

_- Eu?... - Ele o incentivou. Odiava quando Jensen deixava uma frase no ar_

_Jensen respirou fundo, já tinha ido até ali, não ia desistir agora. Não PODIA desistir agora. Levou muito tempo decidindo ir até lá e agora iria até o fim._

_- Você já teve vontade de fazer algo... ahn estranho... ou... sei lá, fora do comum?_

_Jared gargalhou. Depois se levantou e foi buscar outra cerveja para eles._

_- Tipo quando eu disse que ia nadar pelado no meio do inverno ano passado?_

_Jensen riu se lembrando do dia, pensou que Jared estava surtando quando ouviu aquilo. Depois voltou a ficar sério._

_- É... Mas eu estava pensando em algo mais... íntimo - disse, ainda tentando criar coragem_

_- Jensen, dá pra ser mais claro? Sabe que eu não sou muito bom com esses joguinhos de advinhação._

_- É que eu... tava pensando..._

_Jensen se levantou de repente e foi em direção à porta._

_- Olha... Deixa pra lá ok. Eu já vou indo... e... valeu pela cerveja._

_Ele se virou para sair mas Jared o segurou pelo braço e se colocou entre ele e a porta, impedindo a passagem._

_- Jen. Qual é cara! O que você tem? - Ele o guiou de volta para o sofá fazendo com que se sentasse novamente - Já somos amigos à tempo suficiente para parar com essas frescuras. Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, e, principalmente, contar comigo pra qualquer coisa. - disse com sinceridade_

_- É que ... eu não sei se é... certo - Jensen parecia um pouco mais calmo depois das palavras do amigo. Poder contar com Jared era algo muito importante para ele._

_- Se o problema é esse então está falando com a pessoa certa. - Disse com um sorriso travesso nos lábios - Sabe que eu não dou a mínima pra essa de certo ou errado. Pra mim o importante é viver a vida._

_É, Jared era aquele que quebrava as regras, que fazia tudo o que tinha vontade sem se importar com nada._

_Como Jensen não ainda não parecia disposto a falar, Jared chegou perto dele e tocou seus ombros de leve com as ponta do dedos._

_- Vamos lá cara - Ele baixou a voz como se alguém mais pudesse escutá-los. Chegou mais perto de modo que Jensen pôde sentir o hálito dele em seu rosto - Confie em mim_

_Jensen sentiu seu coração disparar quando sentiu Jared tão próximo dele. Mas sabia que não ia conseguir falar, porque simplesmente não encontrava palavras, então resolveu mostrar._

_Segurou Jared pela nuca e o puxou para um beijo. Jared arregalou os olhos, afinal foi pego de surpresa. Mas depois Jensen sentiu ele sorrir, como se já soubesse que aquilo aconteceria._

Jared começou a se tocar ao lembrar do beijo que Jensen lhe dera em seu sonho, quase podia sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

_Jensen separou seus lábios do de Jared e o olhou como que esperando pela sua reação. Jared sorriu._

_- Era por isso que você estava tão nervoso? - disse num tom baixo e sensual, enquanto voltava a beijá-lo de forma mais intensa_

_- Eu não sabia o que você..._

_- Shhhh... Não é hora de falar Jen._

_Jensen sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo quando sentiu a língua de Jared tocar a sua, de leve no começo, para depois aprofundar o beijo até que eles esquecessem que havia mundo lá fora._

Jared aumentou o ritmo da massagem que fazia em seu membro.

_Pararam somente quando seus pulmões imploraram por ar. Jensen olhou para o volume que havia se formado na calça do moreno, Jared percebeu e sorriu. _

_- E olha que você nem precisa se esforçar pra me deixar assim. Na verdade, você faz isso sem nem perceber._

_- O que? então você..._

_Jared riu e passou a mão pelo peito de Jensen por baixo da camiseta._

_- Acha que você é o único que tem fantasias secretas? - Jared sussurrou no ouvido dele._

_Em seguida o pegou pela mão e o levou até o seu quarto._

_Tirou a camiseta do loiro e começou a dar leves chupões e mordidas em seu pescoço ouvindo ele gemer baixinho enquanto passava a mão por suas costas como que decorando cada pedacinho dela. _

_Jared foi dando beijos em todo o seu peitoral, fazendo uma espécie de trilha até chegar ao cós da calça. Olhou em seus olhos como que pedindo permissão para continuar. Jensen apenas mordeu o lábio inferior e jogou a cabeça para trás._

_Abriu o botão e o zíper da calça e a tirou completamente deixando Jensen somente com uma boxer branca que, para o loiro, estava apertada demais. Retirou a boxer e segurou o membro de Jensen que se contorceu e soltou um gemido mais alto com o toque. Jared começou a fazer movimentos suaves com a mão provocando o amigo. Jensen então começou a investir contra a mão de Jared enquanto lambia e mordiscava seu ombro._

_Jared o empurrou suavemente até a cama se deitando sobre ele e se deliciando com a visão de Jensen ali, nu e completamente duro por ele. Se livrou de sua calça e voltou a beijar aquela boca que parecia chamar por ele, pedir para ser beijada. Não pôde evitar o gemido que deixou escapar quando sentiu suas ereções se pressionarem._

Jared sentia que flutuava enquanto se masturbava e gemia o nome de Jensen como se fosse um mantra sagrado.

_Se posicionou entre as pernas dele e pegou um tubo de lubrificante na gaveta do criado mudo. Jensen o olhou curioso._

_- O que foi? É bem melhor bater uma usando isso aqui. - explicou um pouco sem graça_

_Jensen deu um sorrisinho safado e alisou a barriga do moreno que melava os dedos no produto. Então Jared o encarou com uma leve preocupação no rosto._

_- Jen, eu... eu nunca fiz isso, então..._

_- Tudo bem, eu confio em você Jay._

_Ele sorriu e introduziu um dedo em Jensen que arqueou o corpo com a invasão. Movimentou o dedo até perceber que Jensen tremeu de prazer quando ele tocou aquele ponto especial. Aproveitou o momento para por outro dedo e recomeçar os movimentos. Quando sentiu que ele já estava preparado Jared colocou a camisinha e entrou com cuidado. Jensen segurou o lençol e apertou os olhos, sabia que ia doer, mas aguentaria, o que viria a seguir valeria a pena. Jared continuou entrando devagar até estar completamente dentro de Jensen, e, céus, como era bom estar ali, sentiu vontade de gritar de felicidade, porque Jensen estava com ele, porque Jensen era dele e isso era tudo que importava naquele momento. Ficou parado por um tempo para que ele se acostumasse, até que o próprio Jensen começou a movimentar o quadril de encontro à ele._

_Não era possível distinguir de quem eram os gemidos que vinham daquele quarto. Eles se misturavam perfeitamente e para Jared e Jensen era mais bela melodia que já ouviram. _

_Jared ia cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo enquanto assistia Jensen delirar de prazer e enquanto ele próprio se perdia naquele mundinho onde só existia os dois._

_A pressão que a barriga de Jared fazia no membro do mais velho o fez gozar com força, sujando os dois e se misturando com o suor em seus corpos. Após mais algumas estocadas Jared também explodiu de prazer sentindo o corpo tremer como se nunca mais fosse conseguir se levantar e, naquele momento era o que ele menos queria._

Jared chegou ao seu ápice sujando sua mão com o próprio sêmen e, enquanto se limpava, pensou se algum dia poderia fazer aquele sonho virar realidade.


End file.
